Archers of Apollo
"We were once known as the Hunters of Apollo, but a hunters group for boys, that sounded too needy, besides, we only fight if needed, no need to waste our time on matters that can be solved by others" -Adreus, on the archers name to Nico The Archers of Apollo, also formely known as the Hunters of Apollo and Rangers of Apollo, are eternal followers/companions of Apollo, made up of demigod, legacies of the gods, humans and other beings, even gods and already immortals. Apollo does not descriminate against birth like Artemis, except satyrs and cyclopes are forbidden to join (nothing personal). Each Archer has sworn loyalty to Apollo, to keep order and swear off marriage for the rest of their lives, Apollo has no problem with his archers falling in love but like him, their relationships don't last long and are usually heart broken, nevertheless they can fall in love at their own free will. When the Archers are in greek territory they are known as the Archers of Apollo, but in Roman territories they change into their roman aspects called the phoebus youths, making them more disciplined and warlike, much like Greek demigods turning into Roman demigods. In modern times, they all have different names. Despite their name being archers, they occasionaly fight with a bow and arrow, and rather fight the enemies without weapons. The Archers own DOA (Dead On Arrival) Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California. Most of the year the archers stay with the muses and graces on either the Skyline Mountains in Los Angeles or their main land: Camp Phoebus. Known Archers *Apollo (Leader) *Michaelis (teacher and Lieutenant) *Adreus (trainer and Co-lieutenant) *Sabastian (forth-in-command) *Laurence (fifth-in-command) *Michael Yew *Orion *Nico di Angelo *Stevan *Timothy *Clarence *Brook *Ebenezer *Malcolm *Mitchell *Cedric *Nicholai *Maverick *Casey *Royce *Steve *Mikey *Colin *Glenn *Issac *Pierce *Richard *Stephen Abilities The archers are themselves dieties of order. They are stronger (able to smash through mountains, and lift the weight of 20000 tons), faster (able to run at speeds up to 2000 to 3000 miles per hour), have greater senses and possess greater power over their demigod abilities, the archers always share the same powers, including Apollo's abilities, and their power grows with each new member (When Nico joined, the archers were able to sense each others life auras, Since Nico is a son of Hades), the archers share the inherited power and skills originally possessed by archers who were demigods or mortals (Humans). The archers also share memories, personalities and hatred, all the archers seem to be mildly uncomfortable around Ares, Aphrodite and even Artemis The archers have greater intelligence than others, along with a photographic memory (They gain an affinity for languages, speaking almost every one). The demigod archers lose their dyslexia, and all archers gain anxiety disorder, when joined with their ADHD and stress, the drastically increased heart rate and adrenaline levels result in bursts of immense strength, speed, senses and accuracy. Adreus mentioned that the archers develope a form of anger management, giving them their usual animalistic personality. Their voices are decribed as warm and delicate but often sharp. They are not people to make enemies out of. They gain a luminous aura over their bodies and glisten in sunlight or any form of brightness, but the aura will fade during night or in moonlight. Over time an archer can change, become more beautiful, young, angelic, graceful, animalistic and warlike. They are immortal and cannot be killed in battle, their aura heals them quickly, and they have no need for sleep. Being animalistic, the archers can communicate with animals, even their features become more fierce and beastlike, they even growl when angered, their eyes turn golden and gain sharper focus. They are exceptionally strong willed and so cannot be effected by curses or spells caused by immortals, demigods, monsters or otherwise The archers carry a lyre able to enchant, glamour and charm others and can turn into a shield. Each archer has their own inherited powers as demigods or skills as mortals, all archers have the same amount of power as each other, strangely, the demigod archers have difficulty learning abilities, that would seem to be their opposites (Michael Yew would have trouble using some of Nico's powers, as Michael's farther, Apollo is light while Nico's farther, Hades is dark), the same works if two gods are rivals and have children who have become archers (Such as Ebenezer, a son of Poseidon and Malcolm, a son of Athena learning one anothers abilities). The archers are said to possess any power imaginable, and create the greatest defence and offense Omnilinguism Main Article: Omnilinguism One of the archers key abilities is Omnilinguism, an ability that allows them to understand and speak any language fluently List of Archer of Apollo abilities Lifestyle The archers are masters of the arts and music and are superior fighters, they would usually be seen training, teaching, reading books performing activities The archers try their best to stay away from worldly problems, they are perhaps the most peaceful group of boys the Hunters of Artemis have seen, but if they were to fight battles, they would be ruthless and terrifying to their enemies The archers are not accustom to fate or the laws, they could create disorder but they choose not to Weapons and Items *'Epirus bows' - golden bows, created by hephaestus, they are able to form arrows out of pure light, on contact, they explode and can destroy nearly anything, even immortals *The archers all wear white shirts, brown jeans, golden chest armor and a white robe around their necks, which moves down their right arm. *The archers carry high level books and language dictionaries, used for practicing their affinity over languages. The archers own a sibylline book, a series of prophecies, which the archers hardly look at, it is not known if they ever look into it, or if they keep it for someone. *The archers carry a lyre that can turn into a golden shield, it is used to enchant, glamour and charm others *A range of swords, imperial gold and celestial bronze, solar bronze and stygian iron Phoebus Youths The archers (except members who are already gods, Apollo, Orion etc) are able to change their appearance into their roman aspects, the Phoebus Youths. As the Phoebus Youths, they become more disciplined, warlike, militaristic. while in their roman forms, their auras turn darker, and moves across them like mist. The archers also change in appearance and personality, their cloths change, the Greek robes they wear change into Roman togas, their Greek swords turning into a Roman Gladius'. Adreus, a member of the archers, changes his name to Marius in his roman form, and Michaelis calls himself Eclepsis as a phoebus youth. Before the series Apollo had his group around the same Artemis had stated her Hunters group, he felt that he needed a group like Artemis' since he was the god of order and his group would fit a purpose. He had searched for demigods and humans he thought led meaningless lives, around the 18th Century, Apollo took boys living through the great depression and boys living in England under the support of struggling families. The archers had met the Hunters of Artemis, because of their vows, they are considered the Hunters brothers-in-arms. Camp Half Blood and the Olympians The Titans Curse The archers accompanied the muses in performing the final celebration, but left soon after to avoid detection The Last Olympian The Archers do not appear in the book. The archers, the archers are told by Apollo to stay with the muses while the war continues, but asks some of them to scout the battlefields and rescue anyone they could find, when Michaelis sees Michael Yew fall from the Williamsburg bridge, he saves him and takes him to the archers, Michael then met his farther and joined the archers. Oath If a boy wants to become an Archer, he recites an oath. When Apollo agrees to the oath, it binds the person as an immortal, until they break the oath. The archers all look between 13-15 years of age, if any boy has joined before they were 13 years old, they continue to grow util they reach the age of 12-13. Older members who have joined from the age of 16 to old age begin aging backwards until they resemble a 15 year old, the vow distorts all disease and disability, becoming an archer is a sufficient way of cheating death, but Apollo only values member who attribute thereselves to the cause of maintaining order and not the want of power or survival, so all the archers are loyal to him Oath: "I pledge myself to the God Apollo, God of the Sun and more. I turn my back on the interest of marriage And maintain order with lord Apollo's court Forever pledged, until i find love" Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo